


deceitber day 3

by analogical_trash



Series: deceitber [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dee missing virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: Day 3: Hot choco with the light sides.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: deceitber [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561216
Kudos: 33





	deceitber day 3

Deceit sat in the light sides’ kitchen as Roman was making something, his boyfriend humming “Let It Go” as he worked. Deceit loved Roman so much, he was so sweet and so talented. Logan walked into the room and over to Roman.

“Oh ho-”

“SHHHHHH” Roman hushed him, “It’s a surprise!”

“Oh okay... well I see you’re making a lot.”

“I didn’t want to make too little.” 

“If it’s okay could Virgil and I join you as well?”

“I don’t know…” Roman said, looking over at Dee

“He’ll be good, I will make sure of it,” Logan promised

“It’s fine Ro,” Deceit said. Part of him was looking forward to spending time with his boyfriend alone, but the other part of him wanted to make friends with the other light sides, and he wanted Virgil to like him again. 

Roman nodded, “It’s almost done, Logan go get Virgil and wait on the couch, I’ll bring it out.”

“Okay thank you- both of you” with that, Logan left to go get his boyfriend.

“You sure, Dee?”

“Yeah, I have to start rebuilding my relationship with Virgil anyways, why not start now?” 

Roman nodded, then pulled out four mugs. “Come help me please?”  
Deceit got up and walked over to Roman, who had made hot chocolate. 

“Smells good, my prince.”

“Thank you!” they each took mugs of hot chocolate to the living room, where Logan and Virgil were cuddling on the couch. Roman handed them their cocoa, and Deceit sat down on the love-seat. Once Roman joined him, he pulled the blanket over them. 

They sat there drinking their hot chocolate for about two minutes, then Patton came into the room. 

“Awww so cute!!!!” he took out his phone and time on the camera he started taking pictures of all of them. 

“DADDDDD STTTOOOPPPP,” Virgil whined, pulling up his hoodie. Logan couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. 

“I’m sorry kiddo, you’re all just so cute together!”


End file.
